


Crowley, Are You All Right?

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Humor, M/M, POV Aziraphale, TikTok, i am trash, ineffable husbands, yep this is based on a tiktok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Aziraphale is staying at Crowley's flat, and he can't find him. When he does find him, he sees that his boyfriend is doing something very bizarre.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 24





	Crowley, Are You All Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is based off of a TikTok I saw. There was a girl who really gives me Crowley vibes wearing what was basically a full Crowley cosplay (without even trying) sitting in a bath, drinking red wine, and making funny noises. So this just had to happen.

Aziraphale had no idea where Crowley was. To Aziraphale’s great surprise, he had taken to staying in his friend and lover’s flat. And there he was, sitting in what Crowley had tried to pass off as a dining room, and he wasn’t there.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale called, getting up. He gave his pink-frosted cake a woeful look and then started searching the spacious concrete quarters.

_Oh dear._

“Crowley!”

Aziraphale heard sloshing and some odd screeching noise coming from the bathroom. He rushed towards it, hoping Crowley was okay.

“Crowley, are you all right?” he asked as he pushed open the door.

What Aziraphale saw made everything in him stop and re-evaluate. Yes, he knew his friend was… strange. Why wouldn’t he be? He was a demon. Perhaps Aziraphale himself was strange. However, he hadn’t realized he could be this… What was the word? Silly?

Crowley was dressed in his full outfit of black women’s skinny jeans, a black shirt, black suit jack, and silk women’s tie. His sunglasses were on, hiding his yellow snake eyes. Usually, seeing clothes on someone wasn’t odd. But in this case, seeing as Crowley was submerged in the bathtub that he’d filled with hot water and bubbles, it was.

“Aziraphale!” Crowley called out. He lifted the glass of red wine he had on the edge of the tub. As if he couldn’t resist, he used his tongue to make a few ululating noises, and then he took a long sip. “Care to join me?” he asked.

Aziraphale just stared.

“Um… Right-o. Crowley darling, I’m afraid the bath just isn’t big enough for the two of us. And I thought… well, there’s still cake on the table.”

Crowley just gave him a grin that seemed to say he had no coherent thoughts going on behind his eyes. Aziraphale sighed.

“Can I at least get an explanation for this?” he asked, gesturing at the strange scene before him.

“I’m celebrating.”

“Ce-celebrating?”

“Well... _eem, uh, ahg_ … yeah.”

“What is it you’re celebrating?”

Crowley gasped, had more wine, and then leaned over the tub, dripping water and bubbles everywhere. “My dear Aziraphale, there is _loads_ to celebrate.” A few strange sounds left him while he was searching for words, and then he said, “For example, you’re in my flat.”

Aziraphale smiled, and felt his cheeks start to redden.

“Why yes, yes, I am.”

Crowley lowered his sunglasses, and looked at Aziraphale over the rim. He was clearly very intoxicated, but those yellow eyes seemed delighted nonetheless. He raised his wine glass, a cheeky grin on his face.

“To us.”

He promptly drained the rest of the glass, and Aziraphale decided he’d love to put up with this nonsense every day for the rest of time.


End file.
